1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for controlling the temperature of a metallic mold, which is suitable for cooling and heating a metallic mold in a permanent mold casting facility so as to control the temperature of mold pieces at a required temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the control of the temperature of a metallic mold in a permanent mold casting facility has been in general made in such a way that the temperature of the metallic mold is measured while cooling water is circulated therethrough on the rear side thereof so as to cool the metallic mold which has been heated during casting, down to a required temperature. Further, the measurement of the temperature of a metallic mold has been conventionally made with the use of thermocouples as temperature sensors embedded in the metallic mold.
However, the position of attachment of the thermocouples in the metallic mold has been restricted while the contact between the detecting parts of the thermocouples and the metallic mold is insufficient, and the responsiveness of the thermocouples is low. Thus, there has been raised a problem such that the control of the temperature of the metallic mold becomes inaccurate.